Yunafimal
Secretive as they may seem to present themselves, the Yunafimal are in fact one of the most open races in the Cordens system, as well as one of the oldest. With some records placing their civilization as contemporaneous with the Odys Riaud, the Yunafimal influence on Morgnis and the rest of the civilization is simply too great to ignore. Etymology and Other Names Yunafimal is a Limmushieb name meaning "Myth-maker," an intentional reference to their presence in the mythology of the other major Morgnan races, as well as their contributions in other ways. Due to their historical relevance, other races tend to use Yunafimal, Yuna, or something akin to "Guiding hand" for other morgnan races. Biology and Anatomy Possessing the general appearance of a terrestrial cobra, albeit with the addition of arms, the Yunafimal seem rather simple, biologically. Though many would assume that everything below the "waist" of their oddly-humanoid "torso" is tail, this would be wrong. The tail of the Yunafimal is a small tip at the end of their body, usually no more than a foot long at most. Though Yunafimal may grow to be up to twenty feet long, the bulk of their length is used for support or balance, not height. Unlike cobras, the hood of the Yunafimal is not, in fact, strengthened by ribs, but by naturally occuring "struts" attached to their spine. These struts allow the Yuna to use their hood as well as their arms unimpeded. The exact nature of these struts remains a mystery, as they are the first part of the Yuna to disappear after death, sometimes in a matter of minutes. Though all Yuna posses retractable fangs, only a luck few have the ability to use them as anything besides threat displays. Sociology and Culture Though the Yunafimal like to pretend their culture is secretive and mysterious, it is in actuality very common knowledge. Yunafimal will never turn down someone in need, as their culture emphasizes the betterment of the entire warren, not just the individuals. A popular sentiment is "A cave is only as strong as its weakest wall," futher emphasizing charity and cooperation. The Yuna live in large underground cities referred to as Warrens, lit by eternally burning streaks of pitch on the ceiling, illuminating the vaulted cavern roofs with intricate webs of flame and casting eerie shadows about. Despite their unusually dark architecture, or "Darkitecture," as the artistic world knows it, Yunafimal cities are endlessly bustling with activity and friendly faces. Some foreigners have reported strong feelings of belonging, and desires to move to the Warren they visited, though they're unsure why. Behavior Yunafimal seem to be mysterious individuals, avoiding eye contact whenever possible, and dodging questions pertaining to their dodgy behavior. Oddly, this reserved, sneaking behavior is only present on the surface, as a Yuna in a Warren instantly becomes exceptionally friendly and forward, their suddenly charming demeanor often rubbing off on their guests. Naming Yunafimal names consist of four parts: A given name, the name of one parent (Of the same gender when applicable, or of the individual's choice in the event of having neither parent who matches genders, or multiples who do), the chosen parent's chosen parent name, and a two-syllable surname. Those who wish to deny a heritage they are not proud of, or who have been banished from the Warrens will go by one name only. Yuna names are often vowel heavy, with As and Is being the most common vowels in their names. Bs, Zs, Ts, and Ds feature heavily, occasionally contrasted by doubled, softer consonants, particularly "mm" or "mh." Names also commonly end in "-ad," "-abd," or "-bin." Example names: Ammetid Ifrimmibin Haarenabd Yomiu, Mhazad Tirribin Aerad Iztad, Hiirimm Racial Traits Yunafimal are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Yunafimal characters may choose between +2 Wisdom and -2 Constitution or +2 Charisma and -2 Wisdom. Threat Display: Yunafimal gain +2 Intimidate and +2 Climb Eye of the Viper: Yunafimal may make a gaze attack to Fascinate one creature within 10 feet as a Standard Action (Will DC 10+level negates). The duration of this Fascination is a number of rounds equal to 1/2 the Yuna's level (minimum 1). If a Yuna attempts to Fascinate another creature, the previous victim's Fascination immediately ends, regardless of the attack's success. Constriction: A Yunafimal may use their coils to grip a foe as a standard action. Constriction deals 1d6+Strength mod damage and gives a +5 bonus to Grapple checks against the foe while active. However, the Yuna cannot use a move action in the turn they release the foe from Constriction, whether they do it voluntarily or are forced to. Constricted enemies occupy the same space as the Constricting Yuna. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races